Stackable boxes fabricated in whole or in part from corrugated board, are commonly employed for transporting goods, such as fresh food products and more specifically fruits and vegetables.
Many known stackable boxes used in the field of transportation of food products are made from corrugated blanks having specific designs providing a particular form to the box when erected. For example, commonly used boxes include a base and four walls. The base of such topped-open boxes is provided with openings capable of receiving tabs extending from the walls of another box placed under. Many boxes are also provided with gussets in the corners at the junction between the walls. Other examples of stackable corrugated boxes include inwardly inclined indexing walls, the walls thus forming an angle less than 90° with the base. The presence of inclined walls is not always convenient for stocking the boxes in a minimum of space. Moreover, there is a space loss inside the box limiting the quantity of goods to be stocked.
So, there is still a need for corrugated boxes which are designed for safely and efficiently storing and/or transporting goods, such as fruits and vegetables.